The Guardian
by Taerir
Summary: A new Sailor Senshi, Sailor Taerir, the guardian of the gate to a world of the same name, is introduced. [Completed]
1. The Guardian README

This work, The Guardian, is Sailormoon fanfiction written several years ago by Taerir (me). Any characters present in the Sailormoon anime or manga series are the property of Naoko Takeuchi and their other respective owners. I make no claim to those characters, or to the Sailor Senshi concept.  
  
Asami Ikeno, Taerir/Taerir Guardian, Kensaku Iwamoto, Arianrhod Knight, and Ishino Kado are all my own characters, and I do claim those. The Gates concept and the associated worlds (specifically to this story, the world Taerir) are also my own. Please do not write about the characters or concept I have created, or duplicate any part of this story or plotline, without my written permission.  
  
This fanfic was originally posted on my Sailormoon fanfiction site, Center Gate. If you'd like to visit, the URL is centergate.muted-words.net. To find my other sides, they are all linked to from my collective at www.muted-words.net. 


	2. Ikeno Asami

**_The Guardian, Part 1  
Ikeno Asami_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

Out of the darkness, a figure began to form. The eyes, glowing ice-blue in the shadows, came first. A brilliant light expanded and then collapsed on itself, revealing a brown-haired man of about thirty, dressed in army regalia. Glancing over his new form, he began to laugh menacingly. The dark forces had done well in bringing him back.

With a wave of his hand, he changed his gear into some more... appropriate clothing. Then, spreading his hands wide, he called his dark powers to him and watched the dark blast explode from his hands. He smiled slowly; he was much stronger than before.

Making ready his plans, he travelled down to earth. Once more would he awaken the dark powers and make known his dark reign.

The senshi would die, and with them would fall all of Earth's inhabitants.

With a laugh that sounded chilling in the darkness, Ishino Kado teleported to Earth.

* * *

Ikeno Asami walked down the street on her way home from Azabu High School, and sighed. Life had been so uneventful lately, especially with college entrance exams coming up.

"What now?" she asked herself, but could only find one answer. "More homework," she groaned. She was a good student, at the top of her class, but she felt as if school made up her entire life. She chuckled to herself.

_I need a boyfriend_, she thought, half-joking.

She glanced up as she made her way past the park and stared. Walking past her were three people. The first, a girl of about 16, had twin odango on either side of her head, with two long tails of golden hair. The girl looked so familiar, as did the others...

Asami pulled a small pen with an intricate symbol on it out of her pocket; she had found the item in an antique shop a few months ago, and had felt drawn to buy it. Who could these people be, and why did Asami feel as if they were somehow connected to this strange pen?

* * *

Tsukino Usagi walked down the sidewalk, flanked on one side by Kino Makoto and on the other by Aino Minako. She laughed out loud suddenly.

"It's such a beautiful day," she said airily.

Perched atop Usagi's shoulder, Luna rolled her eyes. "Yes, and you're going to go spend it playing video games, aren't you, Usagi?" the cat frowned. Usagi had certainly developed more sense since her last battle had ended, but the girl still had her lapses.

Usagi pouted for a moment. "Luna, you're so mean!" Then she began to think. "Um... Since it's such a nice day, I have an idea. Let's go to the park instead! It'll be more fun, ne?"

Luna groaned, but held her tongue before noticing that Usagi was headed straight for an innocent passerby. Not wanting any part in the impending crash, she smoothly jumped from Usagi's shoulder to the ground, just in time. Usagi ran into the girl head-on, causing Usagi to fall to the ground and the girl's schoolbooks to meet a similar fate.

The girl calmly brushed her red hair from her face and bent to pick up her books.

Usagi scrambled to her feet, looking flustered. "Gomen nasai! I'm so clumsy!" Squinting, Usagi looked at the girl more closely. "Ara, do we know you?"

Makoto stepped in, looking embarrassed. "Please excuse Usagi-chan. She sometimes gets... a little mixed up."

The red-haired girl smiled. "It's alright. No broken bones, just a few dropped books."

Usagi glared at her friend. "Mako-chan!" She turned to the unknown girl. "My name is Tsukino Usagi. These are my friends, Kino Makoto and Aino Minako." Makoto grinned, and Minako stuck up a hand in greeting and smiled brightly.

"And I'm Ikeno Asami," the girl replied, smiling again. "It's nice to meet you." She looked at her watch worriedly and scooped up the rest of her belongings. "But I've really got to get going. Hope to see you around!" Finally gathering all her dropped items, Asami hurried off.

Usagi stared after the girl. "She has such pretty hair! I wish I looked like that..."

"But then you wouldn't have your trademark hairstyle!" Minako giggled. Usagi flushed.

Luna was still watching Asami make her way down the street. "Did any of you notice anything strange about that girl?"

Usagi looked baffled, and the other two seemed to be faring only slightly better. Luna sighed and decided to tell them anyway.

"I watched her pick her things up off the ground. She was carrying a henshin wand."

The three girls stared at the black cat in shock.


	3. Tragic Battle

**_The Guardian, Part 2  
Tragic Battle_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

Lurking in the shadows, Kado could have told them who Ikeno Asami was, but he knew they'd never remember. Watching the red-haired girl leave, he looked around for a means of attack.

After several moments of observing the passerby while following Usagi and her friends, a smile once again spread over Kado's face. Humans. Stupid, weak-willed, and... completely expendable. He pressed his hands together and formed a crystal of condensed energy.

Ducking into a dark alleyway, he grabbed a woman's arm and pulled her into the alley. She tried to scream, but he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Now, this won't hurt one bit," he whispered savagely in her ear. He pulled out the crystal, letting it force its way through her forehead and then stepping back.

The woman's form glowed momentarily. When the light receded, she was dressed as a warrior and carried a sabre. Her eyes glowed with an unknown light.

"Gather souls, Leiko, my creation," Kado whispered in her ear, almost seductively. "Make the world know that their doom is near. And destroy the senshi while you're at it."

Laughing coldly and nodding her agreement, Leiko stepped out from the alleyway as Kado disappeared. Roughly, she grabbed a man who was passing by and pressed a hand to his forehead, somehow managing to keep her sabre poised at his throat as well. The life drained from his eyes, and he slumped to the ground.

Hearing screams behind them, Usagi, Makoto, and Minako turned around to see what was happening. They stared as Leiko dropped the man's lifeless body to the ground.

Minako sighed. "It looks like we haven't seen the last of fighting." Then an angry look crossed her face. "Let's go!" The other two nodded and headed toward an out of the way area to get ready, but Luna ran in the other direction, where Asami had gone. Now was as good a time as any to see what Ikeno Asami was really made of.

Luna caught up to the girl, who had not yet gone far, and stepped in front of her.

"That pen you're carrying," she said, hoping the girl wouldn't be too amazed. "Do you know what it is?"

Asami leaned against the wall in surprise. "You talk?"

Luna just nodded and held Asami's eyes, willing the girl to remember at least that much. Asami gazed at the cat for a moment, and then her eyes widened as she began to understand.

"Yes..." she said quietly. "That much I can remember. Am I needed?"

"You might be," Luna affirmed. "I'd rather be safe than sorry. Will you come?"

Asami agreed and held up her pen.

"Taerir Gate Power, Make Up!"

A soft light formed around the girl, and when it dissipated, Asami stood as Sailor Taerir, clad in a fuku adorned with a maroon bow and a brown collar and skirt.

"You'd better stay here," Sailor Taerir told the cat, and ran to meet the others. Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailors Venus and Jupiter were already on the scene. This fight was going to be hard to beat. Making ready their attacks, the three senshi began to throw them in succession as Sailor Taerir arrived.

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

"Jupiter oak revolution!"

"Silver moon crystal power kiss!"

The attacks, although strong, served only to make Leiko falter a bit.

"Ha!" Leiko cried, waving her sabre wildly. "The world's only hope lies in you? Die, senshi!"

Sailor Taerir narrowed her eyes. It was now or never. Calling her powers to her, she prepared to attack.

"Taerir psychic blast!" she yelled. Psychic energy, manifesting itself in high-level forces, engulfed Leiko, who faltered, stumbled to the ground, and moaned. The attack, it seemed, had done its job. Sailor Taerir frowned for a moment. Somewhere inside Leiko's presence, she felt a human woman.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Sailor Taerir told the other senshi. "I don't think it will kill her. But we can't do anything else unless we're sure she's not going to attack again."

Sailor Moon nodded and tried her attack again. This time, it managed to bring Leiko to a state of unconsciousness. Kneeling by the transformed woman's side, Taerir placed her hand on Leiko and concentrated on removing the dark energies. Out came a dark crystal, which Sailor Taerir extinguished and destroyed. The woman, now back to normal, began to open her eyes.

Sailor Taerir turned back to Sailor Moon, who was crouched by the fallen man.

"Is there anything you can do?" Sailor Taerir asked gently.

Sailor Moon looked up at her new comrade and shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No; he's gone," she said, her voice trembling. "We were too late to save him."

Sailor Taerir knelt by the man as well, sadly brushing her fingers over his eyes to close them forever. "We'll have to do better next time."

Shaking her head and trying to forget the grief the senshi had just seen, Sailor Taerir stood again.

"Come on; we should get out of here and detransform." Making good on her words, she entered the same alleyway where Kado had once stood and let her transformation go. The others followed suit. Luna caught up to them as well.

"Asami," Luna began, looking at the girl. "The memories have begun to come back, and I think it's time you remembered at least a little bit." She turned to Usagi. "Let's go back to your house."

Once inside and subject to the hospitality of Usagi's mother, Luna caught Asami's eyes.

_It must be a trick of the light,_ Asami thought. She could have sworn the cat's eyes looked... different, somehow. Asami felt herself get lightheaded, and then something clicked.

She stood up from the couch, latching her fingers around the armrest for support. It couldn't be, but it was. She remembered.

"Gods, no..." she whispered, her voice tortured. "I don't want to remember. Please, no..."

The other girls looked at Asami with concern, and she took a deep breath.


	4. Memories

**_The Guardian, Part 3  
Memories_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

"I was born as a princess of a world called Taerir," Asami began haltingly. "It's a place accessible only through a set of portals called the Gates. Eventually, I went to your moon to learn how to fight and prepare myself for... certain duties I was to have later in life. On the moon, I became a senshi-Sailor Taerir. Although my ties were still to my home world, along with my vow to protect my Gate, I took the vows with the other senshi to protect you as well as the Gates, Usagi, or should I say Princess Serenity?"

Asami sighed. "There were others from the worlds accessible through the Gates. My job was to lead the rest of them. But I was the first to die, and I've got a feeling all of us died before you. I failed my team."

"Aside from that guilt, there's more. I-I had a fiance, who stayed on Taerir to protect our world. He died even before I did. Our world was saved, but he sacrificed his life for that freedom."

"I came back because I was on the moon, and because Queen Selenity sent all of the senshi to the future. But how could she have brought my fiance back? He wasn't even there. I am alone, now. There is no one else for me."

Giving Usagi a serious look, she couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. "You found your prince again, but mine is gone forever." Feeling her way back into her seat on the couch, Asami buried her face in her hands and cried.

Usagi moved over and placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. "I-I..." Usagi tried, and then started again. "I'm sorry, Asami. It must be so hard for you." In a rare solemn moment, Usagi remembered when she found out Mamoru had died at the hands of Galaxia. She couldn't imagine knowing, as Asami did, that there would be no way to bring a loved one back, no matter what.

"At least you had some time with him," Usagi said quietly. "So you still have the memories."

"Oh yes, the memories, but not HIM," Asami replied, rising and going to look out the window. "I'm eighteen years old, and I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life." She shivered. Never would she have the comfort of his presence, or even the knowledge that she was loved...

"Asami..." Usagi began, and then closed her mouth. She didn't know what to say.

"Asami-san, you loved him once," Minako cut in. "And he'd want you to go on. At least you got the chance to know what love was like."

Asami looked over at the group of girls, clenching her fist. "You're right, he would." Determination filled her voice. "I will fight for the sake of his memory."

The three girls smiled encouragingly. Asami glanced at her watch once again. Now would be a good time to leave.

"And now, I really do have to go," Asami said, attempting to smile brightly. "Homework and all, you know!" She scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "There's my phone number, just in case."

The last thing Asami saw as she hurried out the door was Usagi's grimace. Chuckling slightly despite her mood, Asami headed for her apartment. By the time she got there, there was no trace of a smile on her face whatsoever, and there were shadows under her eyes. 

Wearily trudging up the stairs to her floor, she finally managed to make it to her apartment. Her next-door neighbor, Iwamoto Kensaku, with whom she was good friends, glanced at her with worry in his eyes.

"You don't look very good, Asami," he said, watching her carefully. "I think you should forget your cramming for the evening and get to bed early."

Asami shivered and waved him away. "I will. Don't worry, Kensaku."

She slipped into her apartment, shut the door behind her, and cried bitterly over a cup of hot chocolate.


	5. Sendings

  
**_The Guardian, Part 4  
Sendings_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

The next day, Asami went straight to the library after school, determined to make up for the time she had missed the day before. Losing herself in her studies was the only way she could find to forget the grief she would now have to live with for the rest of her life. Nearby, Asami noticed Kensaku was studying as well; his college courses were especially grueling this semester, or so she had heard. Frowning, she turned to her studies and hoped he wouldn't see her. She really didn't feel like talking right now.

The hours passed more quickly than she would have liked. She sighed; seven o' clock already. She should probably get home. As she rose from her table, Kensaku saw her.

"Come on; we can walk home together," he said. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay," Asami agreed, gathering her books.

Once outside, Kensaku paused. Asami's mind wandered, her thoughts turning to the day she learned her fiance had died, and times before that when he was still with her. Frustrated, she sighed. Why couldn't she remember his name, or what he had looked like? Guilt filled her, but she shook herself out of her reverie as she realized Kensaku had already started to talk.

"Asami," Kensaku began. "I'm worried about you. If there's some kind of problem you need to talk about..."

Asami shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. Was it that easy to for him to tell? "I'm fine, Kensaku, really. I've just been a little tired lately. Is that all you wanted?"

Kensaku looked doubtful, but accepted her explanation.

Asami started to feel uncomfortable. "So is that all?" she asked brightly, again.

Kensaku kept his eyes fixed on the ground. "There's something else... Asami, we've been friends for a while now... I was wondering if you felt, like I did, that there was something more between us."

Asami stared. This _would_ have to come up now, of all times... He looked so handsome, running his hands through his dark blond hair, and so vulnerable... Why hadn't she noticed before?

"W-What do you mean, Kensaku?" she asked, overwhelmed.

He walked up to her and gently brushed away a strand of hair that had gotten in her eyes. "I want to know if you would go out with me, Asami... You're so beautiful... I know how I feel; do you feel the same way?"

"Kensaku..." she replied warningly, at a loss for words.

"It's alright," he said. "I understand."

"No, you don't," she said, tears forming in her eyes but stubbornly refusing to fall. "You can never understand. I like you, I really do. But I can't... I've got to go!"

Leaving Kensaku standing there, she fled, wanting only to be alone.

* * *

Kado peeked out from the shadows, watching Asami run away from Kensaku.

_So she's having emotional problems, is she?_ he thought, laughing to himself. _That's funny; she remembers her fiance, but she doesn't remember what I did to her yet? Oh well; soon enough, she will. Perhaps I should remind the other senshi for her? I'm sure they'd just be so pleased with her._

Kado laughed again, louder this time. Tonight, he would send visions, and weaken Asami's heart. Tomorrow, he would attack, with intent to kill.

* * *

Slamming the door behind her as she entered her apartment, Asami shuddered. Changing into some more comfortable clothing, she settled down on the couch to watch television in an attempt to lose herself once again. Her eyelids began to droop, and before she could react, she had fallen asleep early for the second night in a row. Tonight, her rest would not be as peaceful as the last.

* * *

_"Asami..." a voice called in the darkness. "Rhanwyn..."_

_Asami gasped. On Taerir, Rhanwyn had been her name... How did the voice know that?_

_Rhanwyn, my love..." the voice called again. _

_Her fiance? But how? A figure stepped out of the darkness, his face cloaked in darkness. She longed to run to his arms, but she held herself back. For all she knew, it was a trap._

_"How could you go one without me?" the voice said accusingly. "How can you live knowing I'm dead?"_

_"Please," Asami pleaded, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "Please don't do this to me... I have to go on. I have to live, to help save the others."_

_"You're alone, and you'll always be alone..."_

* * *

Asami awoke with a start, pulling her knees to her chest to try to stop the trembling. She spent the rest of the night trying to block the vision from her mind so that she could rest once again, but never found the peace she needed.


	6. Secret

**_The Guardian, Part 5  
Secret_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

Asami woke up bleary-eyed the next day. It was the one day of the week when she had no school at all, which meant plenty of free time to contemplate her grief.

_What fun,_ she thought wryly, clumsily making her way to her kitchen. Finally, with a bit of effort, she managed to get herself ready for the day. As she finished getting ready, there was a knock on her apartment door.

She opened the door, getting her false smile ready, and then paled. Kensaku stood in the doorway, looking worried. Stepping back, she almost closed the door again before deciding that was not such a good idea. Kensaku was still her friend.

"Asami, we need to talk," he said quietly. "Can I come in?"

He watched her. There was such pain on her face that he wanted to hold her and tell her it would be alright, but he knows he would not be welcomed. Why was he having these feelings, he wondered, when he couldn't have her?

Asami stepped aside, and Kensaku walked into her apartment.

"Asa-chan," he said, knowing he was rambling. "I don't know what's wrong, but I'm sorry. .. for what happened yesterday. I don't want to destroy our friendship, and I think you need to get out and have some fun. Why don't you come to the park with me? You can bring some friends if you want, so that we don't have to be alone together..."

Asami stopped him and smiled, but Kensaku could see that she wasn't truly happy. Her voice still trembled slightly as she spoke. "I'd like that...Let's go."

* * *

In another part of the park, Usagi and her friends had taken rowboats out on the lake. Usagi, seated with Rei and Ami, gazed out over the waters. It was such a beautiful day, and it would have been perfect with Mamo-chan, if he hadn't been out of town.

"Usagi! Pay attention! This boat won't row itself!" Rei snapped from the other end of the boat.

Usagi glared at her friend. "We could just let it float - hey!" Unannounced, the boat had capsized, toppling the three into the water. Nearby, Makoto and Minako had met a similar fate in the other boat. Usagi thrashed about for a moment, not at all enjoying the experience.

Rei grabbed her arm. "Swim, you idiot! There's an enemy over there!"

Looking toward the middle of the lake, Usagi realized with shock that Rei was right. Floating above the lake was a seemingly normal-looking woman, laughing at the ousted rowers. Half-dragged by Rei, Usagi made it to the shore. The others had done the same.

Usagi was still watching the woman carefully, and paled in fear. "Guys, I'm gonna call Asami..." She looked around to see her friends already heading to an out-of-the way area to transform. Rushing to catch up, she discovered Asami was nearby by some bit of luck.

"We need your _help_," Usagi called, still chasing after her friends.

Asami frowned up at Kensaku. "I've, um, got to go." Following Usagi and the others, she transformed with them and headed back toward the youma. She never noticed Kensaku following her curiously.

The group arrived back at the lake.

"Mercury aqua rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury called. The attack, surprisingly, caused the seemingly water-based woman to falter. The enraged enemy threw back a wall of water, forcing the senshi back momentarily. Sailor Mars and Taerir were the first ones to their feet.

Sailor Taerir grinned at Sailor Mars. "A pairing of abilities has got to be a safe bet. Are you willing to try it?"

Sailor Mars laughed. "Let's do it!"

"Mars flame sniper!"

"Taerir psychic blast!"

The enemy stepped back, apparently injured. "I'll be back!" she yelled. Strangely, before the senshi could do anything else, it disappeared. The senshi were silent.

"Well," Sailor Taerir finally said. "That out of the way, I've got a friend to catch up to. We don't need him getting suspicious. I'll keep my eyes open."

She walked away and detransformed. Turning, she came face to face with Kensaku and gasped. He looked like he was suffering from some sort of shock.

Asami frowned. "Kensaku, what's wrong?"

He watched her solemnly. "Asami, I know."

She knew exactly what he was talking about, but tried to cover up. "Know what?" she said brightly.

He shook his head. "Please, Asami, don't play games with me. I know about you...and Sailor Taerir. If you're in some kind of trouble, I want to help next time."

Asami gasped for breath, trying to figure out how she wanted to reply.

She finally shook her head at Kensaku. "Kensaku...I can't let you do that. We all have powers and know what to do. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kensaku looked frustrated. "Asami, I don't want YOU to get KILLED!" he said. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Let's continue this discussion on the way home."

"Please, promise you won't try to help, even in the future," Asami begged. "I'll be fine."

"Maybe," Kensaku said, and nothing more. "I won't promise anything."

When they reached their apartments, Kensaku stopped her.

"Asami," he told her quietly. "I've got to do this." He kissed her gently, and then pulled away. Asami, unsure what to do, entered her apartment and shut the door, leaving him standing in the hall.

* * *

Kado looked at his new underling. "You failed this time."

"I'm sorry; I tried my hardest," Midori responded. She grinned evilly. "Next time, I will not fail you."

Kado remained expressionless. "You had better make sure you don't, or you will not have much to worry about any more at all."


	7. Staff of Arianrhod

**_The Guardian, Part 6  
Staff of Arianrhod_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

After Asami returned to her apartment, she changed into more comfortable clothes and turned on the television. She turned off the lights and then sat on the couch, wrapping herself in blankets. Her thoughts began to wander. She had to do something about Kensaku, but the only method that occurred to her was avoiding him completely. As much as Kensaku's feelings frightened her, she did not want to lose a best friend.

At first, she planned on staying awake for the movie she had put on but began to fall asleep instead. Her mind wandered to the past.

"Guard the staff well; it's the mainstay of the safety of Taerir and the Gates," the priestess had told Rhanwyn al Llew.

Asami jolted awake. A blinding light surrounded the room, and when it receded, Asami had transformed into Princess Rhanwyn. Before her appeared a staff with the emblem of Taerir...the Staff of Arianrhod. It glowed once more before disappearing to a location where only Asami could reach it.

Exhausted, Asami went to her room. She shivered once before falling asleep still in princess form.

* * *

Next door, Kensaku looked up suddenly. Something strange was going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt ...different, somehow. Frowning, he finished his schoolwork and went to bed.

Kensaku awoke again in the middle of the night, too disturbed about the strange feeling he got earlier to go back to sleep. He got up and glanced at his clock to see what time it was... only 1 am. In front of his clock radio sat a strange... pen, or something, with an interesting symbol on it. He stared at it for a moment, shrugged, and went next door.

Asami answered, looking only half-awake. That, however, was not what stopped him in his tracks. Asami did not wear normal night clothes or even street clothes; she was wearing a full-length gown.

"Asami," Kensaku sputtered. "What on Earth are you wearing?"

Asami thought for a moment before answering. "Well, since you know everything else, I might as well tell you what happened." She let him into her apartment.

She changed into her normal form before sitting down to talk to Kensaku.

Asami closed her eyes and told Kensaku about how she found out that she was Sailor Taerir and what had happened a few minutes ago. She did not, however, tell him about her past other than having been a Guardian.

Kensaku sat there, silent for a long while afterward.

"So now you see," Asami said. "I won't mind if you're mad at me, or don't want to be my friend any more..."

"No!" Kensaku replied suddenly. "Don't you get it, Asami-chan? I just want to help!"

Asami stayed quiet for a moment. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Kensaku smiled at her. "I won't." With that, he left and they both went back to bed.

* * *

Far away, Kado looked up, almost as if testing the air. An energy fluctuation had reverberated through his stronghold, causing a sort of trembling. Something had happened down on Earth.

He called Midori to him. "Tell me what you feel."

Midori concentrated. "There has been a surge in energy. It's not dark energy, though. It's almost like... like holy or white energy, or something."

Kado looked satisfied. "It's as I thought. One of the senshi has gained new power, and I think I know who it was. We shall need to keep an eye on our dear Sailor Taerir; she is a dangerous one." His eyes narrowed as he watched Midori. "Watch out for her. She is important."

Midori nodded and disappeared. Kado certainly hoped he wasn't misplacing his trust; if Midori failed, he would have one less ally.

_Oh well,_ he thought coldly, clinically. _I can always find more._

For now, though, he would let Midori try to prove her strength. If she couldn't, he would take her energy and find another. It was absolutely necessary to destroy the senshi, including Sailor Taerir, if he could, and no failure could be tolerated. Kado had no time for blunders.

_Now to find out what that fluctuation was..._ Kado reached out with his senses, but could find nothing. If Taerir had indeed caused that surge, she had hidden it well. Now, Kado could not tell where the surge had come from, or even whose energy signature was attached to it. His eyes burning, Kado stalked down to Earth and began to explore, intent on alleviating his frustration with a little detective work.


	8. Frightening Developments

**_The Guardian, Part 7  
Frightening Developments_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

Asami dreamed again as she fell back asleep, but this time, she felt it was more than just idle thoughts. This part was more important... something from her past that she hadn't fully remembered yet.

* * *

_Asami opened her eyes and found herself in a small room. A tall, brown-haired man stood nearby, and Asami glared defiantly at the man. Kado was his name, if she remembered correctly-- a secret, independent ally of Beryl's._

_"So you're awake, Rhanwyn," Kado said coldly. "Now the fun can begin."_

_Rhanwyn shuddered. "What are you going to do to me?"_

_Kado chuckled. "Now, you don't worry about that. You're going to give me what I need, that's all."_

_Rhanwyn felt a tingling sensation in the back of her mind as Kado probed for memories. Rhanwyn shivered; there is nothing worse to a telepath than having someone else inside your mind with you. With a desperate terror, she tried to expel Kado's probe from her mind, with no luck._

_"There, it's finished," Kado said with a scornful glance at the trembling girl. "I have extracted the few secrets of the senshi that I don't already know. The death of the senshi is not far away. You're free to go now; I don't need you any longer..."_

_The small room faded away, and Rhanwyn was left in the middle of a field, miles from Moon Kingdom's palace. Still shaking, she began her long trek back, wondering if the other senshi would know what happened._

* * *

In her apartment, Asami curled up into a ball and cried for the past she knew she could not avoid.

Sooner than Asami would have liked, it was morning again. She sighed, got dressed and headed out the door. Seeing Kensaku leaving his own apartment, she turned her eyes away from his gaze and let him go down the stairs first. As she got outside, she stopped suddenly and glanced around. A familiar presence drifted momentarily across her mind.

"Kado..." she whispered, disgusted. "Couldn't you have left us well enough alone?" She growled softly, not wishing to be reminded of what he had done to her in the past. It was obvious, though, that her desires had no play here. Kado was back, and he was looking for the senshi, especially her. Silently, she prayed that she would meet up with at least one of the other senshi on the way to school, so that she could tell them what she had found.

* * *

Hidden in an alley between apartment buildings, Kado watched Asami leave. Silently, he called Midori to him.

She stepped up beside him. "You need me, my lord?"

Kado nodded without looking at her. "I do have need." He pointed down the sidewalk to Asami. "That girl is Sailor Taerir. Follow her, and stay near her any way you can. If needed, antagonize her." He narrowed his eyes and stared unwaveringly at Midori, emphasizing the importance of his orders. "We can't let her get too close to the other senshi, or help them too much. Eventually, she'll need to be killed, before she can harness all her power. I'll be out looking for more... reinforcements. Don't fail me." With that, Kado disappeared.

Midori smiled to herself. "If Kado says to stop you, little senshi, it will be my pleasure to do so." Clinging to the shadows, she followed the girl, intent on pleasing Kado.

* * *

Later that day, as Asami walked back from school, she examined the surrounding area once again. All day, she had not been able to get rid of the feeling that someone was watching her, observing everything she did. Every time she looked for Kado's presence, though, she found nothing. Maybe he had sent that woman from the day before after her.

Frustrated, Asami clenched her fist. She hadn't been able to find any of the other senshi yet, either. As if on cue, she noticed Ami walking down the street as well. The younger girl smiled.

"Asami, right?" Ami asked shyly. "I don't think we got a chance to meet properly yesterday."

Asami smiled. "That's right. Nice to meet you, Ami." She flushed. "I don't forget names very easily."

"It's alright," Ami grinned. She frowned, noticing the worried look in Asami's eyes. "What is it?"

Asami sighed. "I've been feeling a new presence, all day. I think our new enemy is getting ready, and I think I know who he is, too."

An equally worried expression crossed Ami's eyes. "The rest of us are meeting in the mall. I think you should come."

Asami just nodded, and the two joined the others in a small restaurant inside. Taking a deep breath, Asami told Usagi and her friends what she knew, leaving out the parts that concerned her own past, and then paused.

"Well," Rei began, cutting into the silence. "It looks like we'll have to get him, this time."

Asami sighed. "He's incredibly strong. It might not be that easy."

"But we have to beat him, eventually," Minako offered. "There has to be a way."


	9. The Unexpected

**_The Guardian, Part 8  
The Unexpected_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

Asami sat back thoughtfully, turning her gaze to the mall corridors outside the restaurant. Nearby, she noticed Kensaku rummaging through the shelves at the music store. She sighed, reminded once again of all that had happened. When she was with him, everything felt right, somehow, even though it shouldn't. The thought made her uncomfortable.

Looking further, Asami noticed a blonde woman just standing against a wall inside the mall. Asami blinked; why did the woman look so familiar? With a sharp intake of breath, she recognized the woman they had fought the day before.

Asami gave the others a meaningful look. "I'm going to go on ahead... you can come if you want." Without waiting for the others to protest, she headed into a back room in the restaurant and transformed. She left the restaurant and walked toward Midori.

"I know you," she told the woman angrily. "You're with Kado. So what do you want with us?"

Nearby, she saw Kensaku emerge from the store and start in her direction. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at him, telling him to stay away. He ignored her and continued to approach.

"Oh, it's very simple," Midori replied. "He wants you dead... especially you, Sailor Taerir. And it's my job to make sure that happens." With a laugh, she gathered energy to her fingertips and sent a ball of lightning hurtling toward Sailor Taerir.

Sailor Taerir quickly jumped out of the way.

"Taerir Psychic-" Too late, she noticed that Midori was already preparing another attack, stronger this time.

Kensaku watched with horror as the blonde woman's attack headed straight for Sailor Taerir. Suddenly, memories came racing back to him.

* * *

_Kensaku, Keelan ap Maddyc in the past life, stood facing a young woman who looked exactly like Asami. There was pain in her eyes, but when she spoke, her voice was steady._

_"I have to go, Keelan..." Rhanwyn said quietly. "The other senshi need me. I love you..."_

_He kissed her gently. "I love you too."_

_The two turned in opposite directions. Rhanwyn's destination was the Moon Kingdom, his the battleground to keep Taerir free from darkness. Keelan was struck by the feeling that he would never see his fiance again..._

* * *

Suddenly, Kensaku knew what he had to do. He ran to Midori and Sailor Taerir, pushing Taerir out of the way. He would die if necessary to save her.

Taerir was knocked to the ground by the attack. She scrambled to her feet, just in time to see Midori's attack hit Kensaku. She stared as he was thrown against a wall, and suddenly a memory overtook her.

* * *

_Sailor Taerir stood with the rest of the senshi, who were readying themselves for battle. A messenger joined the group._

_"Sailor Taerir, I regret to inform you that Keelan ap Maddyc has just died in the war to save your home," the man announced, leaving quickly._

_"Taerir, I'm sorry," someone said to her. "If you don't want to go, we'll understand."_

_Sailor Taerir paled. She felt like her heart had been ripped out, but she shook her head._

_"I have to go. I could never live with myself if I didn't. He...He would have wanted me to."_

_The others nodded in understanding._

* * *

With a gasp, she rushed back into action, but saw that the other senshi had already arrived. Letting the others do their work, she moved to protect Kensaku.

"Mercury aqua rhapsody!"

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

"Mars flame sniper!"

"Jupiter oak revolution!"

"Silver moon crystal power kiss!"

Unable to withstand five successive attacks, Midori fell to her knees. She raised her bowed head to glare at the senshi. "You haven't defeated me yet!" With that, she disappeared.

Sailor Taerir looked around and detransformed as she noticed most of the mall patrons had left the building on the onset of the attack. She knelt by Kensaku's side.

"Kensaku," Asami said gently. "Are you alright? We may need to get you some help..."

Kensaku groaned and lifted himself to his elbows. "No; I'll be fine." He looked up at Asami, who was still crouched over him. So this was why she had been rejecting him.

"Wyna," he said, his head still spinning from Midori's attack. "I finally remember. It's me, Keelan."

Asami looked at him in shock for a moment before she took on a look of denial. Her face paled, and she shook her head.

"No," she said, standing and beginning to back away. "Keelan, you're _dead_...you didn't come back..."

Kensaku, who was beginning to regain his senses, sat up. "Wyna, why can't you just realize that it's me?"

In Asami's mind, she knew that Kensaku was telling the truth, but she felt scared and alone, and her heart wouldn't accept it. Suddenly, she was angry.

_The meeting can wait... I don't care._ Asami thought bitterly. Unable to react the way people wanted her to, Asami ran out of the mall and toward her apartment, tears filling her eyes.

She managed to get the door unlocked with her shaking hands and slammed it shut behind her. Leaning against the door, she closed her eyes in pain and slid to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest and trembling.


	10. Reunion

**_The Guardian, Part 9  
Reunion_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

Still at the mall, Kensaku stood slowly and turned to face the five remaining senshi. He looked the other way, embarrassed. Even in the last life, he hadn't known the senshi as Rhanwyn had.

Sailor Mars stepped forward. "So you're Keelan, huh?" She frowned and pointed sharply, in the direction Asami had run. "Your girlfriend went that way."

"You should go after her," Sailor Moon offered, more gently. "She's really missed you."

Kensaku eyed the senshi warily. "If she misses me so much, why did she run away? She didn't exactly act happy to see me. God, I wish I could talk to her..."

"She's afraid, that's all," Mercury told him shyly. "She thought you were dead, and now she sees that you've been right there all along." She flushed. "At least, judging from how well you two seemed to know each other, even now."

Kensaku frowned. He could leave Asami to her grief, letting her figure things out on her own, or he could try to talk to her. After a long pause, he decided that he had to at least try to help. After that, well... He could wait as long as needed for Rhanwyn to come back to him.

He nodded to the senshi. "Thank you... I have to at least try. For her." Without another word, he set off in the direction of the apartment building, where he knew Asami would be. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Wyna," he called. "I know you're in there... Please, we need to talk."

On the other side of the door, Asami considered for a moment. She needed to figure out how she felt without Kensaku right there; everything had changed so suddenly that she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Please," she called back, her voice sounding pathetic even to her own ears. "Just go away..."

She heard the door to his own apartment slam shut and sighed with relief. A thread of guilt wove its way through her, for doing such a thing to him, but she knew she couldn't face him at the moment. And there was more than just that. In the past, Keelan had been dead before Kado had kidnapped her. Willingly or not, she had betrayed the others, and then had gotten herself killed early, on top of it all... What if Kensaku hated her for that?

Standing, Asami watched the door for a moment, as if it would open any second, and then slumped down on the couch. It was still early, and she was still completely exausted. Suddenly lonely, she turned on the television and settled down to sort through her feelings.

Next door, Kensaku slumped down on his own couch as well, but opted to stare at the wall. Brooding, he tried to stop the memories of his past with Rhanwyn from running through his head, but it was no use. The minute he stopped thinking about the past was the same moment he began to think about the present, and the pain he had heard in Asami's voice. It was ripping him apart to see her so upset, but there was nothing he could do from here.

Still lost in his thoughts, he continued to wait.

* * *

A while later, Asami rose from her seat on the couch and decided that she had better go see Kensaku. As confused and afraid as she was, she couldn't let him suffer.

She knocked on his door, and before he could answer it, the tears started to slide down her cheeks again. By the time he opened the door, she was pale again, and feeling very small and lonely.

"I'm sorry..." she said simply, her voice weak. He opened his arms to embrace her, but she waved him away. "There are things I have to tell you...You might not want me anymore after I'm done. Can I come in?"

He moved aside, and she sat down on the couch. She told him everything: how Kado had kidnapped her and read her memories, her death due to a careless move on the moon. He listened silently.

"I betrayed them, in more ways that one, Keelan," she said softly, the pain almost too much for her. "I haven't told them yet, because I'm scared of how they might react. So there it is. If you don't want me anymore, I'll understand..."

Kensaku felt a gut-wrenching pain as he gazed at Asami. She had obviously lived with her grief for too long.

"Wyna," he told her quietly. "It's not your fault, and I don't blame you...Gods, how could I blame you, when you died because you were upset that I was gone?"

He sat down on the couch and silently took her into her arms, letting her cry. Finally, her tears subsided, and she looked up at him.

_She's so beautiful..._ he thought. He frowned as Asami chuckled despite her still-drying tears.

"What was that for?" he asked, secretly relieved that she was feeling better about the recent developments.

"I heard that! You can't anything from a telepath, especially one who is bonded with you, you know," Asami smiled, even though the pain in her eyes had not completely dissipated yet.

He grinned sheepishly. "You know, I forgot about that. The memories take a while to complete themselves."

Asami's eyes turned serious. "Keelan, I've got to ask you something..." She looked up at Kensaku, her face troubled. "Why me, Keelan? And I don't mean just now, before you got your memories back...I mean, back on Taerir, too. There were so many girls who deserved you more...more beautiful, smarter...all I had going for me was that my father was king. Why did you pick me?"

Kensaku chuckled gently. "You never did believe in your own virtues. You WERE the smartest, most beautiful woman on Taerir, Wyna. How can you be so unsure of yourself? Your father prided himself in his one daughter, your older brother adored you, as did your other brothers... Do you ask why they loved you? How could I NOT fall in love with you?"

Asami smiled tiredly and held on to him more tightly. "I just can't see what they all see...I don't think I ever will. Gods, you always know how to make me feel better, though. I think I need to get my mind off of all this."

Kensaku held her closer. "Well then, come on. We're going out."

Asami paled. "But..." she protested, flushing. "I need to study..."

He grabbed her hand more firmly, standing and pulling her up with him. "Studying can wait." Grinning, he pulled her out the door with him, despite her halfhearted complaints.


	11. Despair

**_The Guardian, Part 10  
Despair_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

Asami smiled slightly to herself as she walked beside Kensaku, along the lake. This day had been better than any she had spent in quite a while. Passing by a small pizza parlor, they noticed Usagi and her friends inside. Asami pulled Kensaku along gently, wanting to apologize to the other senshi.

Rei raised an eyebrow as Asami and Kensaku entered hand in hand, but said nothing, choosing to smile instead. Asami took a seat next to Usagi, with Kensaku beside her.

Asami frowned. "Look, guys... I'm sorry about earlier. I just wasn't... thinking straight, or something. I should have been more help."

Usagi smiled brightly, swallowing hastily. "Oh, it's alright; we all understand." She giggled. "And you got him back after all, didn't you?"

Asami smiled back, amused, and remained quiet. No matter how much she told herself to concentrate, her mind kept drifting back to her less-than-useful death in the past, somewhat due to her own weakness. And then there were Kado's invasions of her mind, on top of it all...

_I should tell them..._

The thought made her restless, and she caught a meaningful glance from Kensaku. If she stayed much longer, she really would have to tell the others about the past, and the prospect terrified her. Refusing to meet Kensaku's gaze, she stubbornly faced the others.

"I think we'd better go...see you guys later?" she said quietly.

The others agreed, watching Asami carefully, and said goodbye to the couple, who left and walked past the park.

Kensaku was silent for a while before speaking. "You had the chance to tell them, Wyna...why didn't you?"

Asami fidgeted. "I couldn't...not yet. I'm scared of what they'll say."

"They're you're friends, Wyna. They'll understand."

Asami clenched her hands into fists, tears in her eyes. "You don't get it, Keelan...you died honorably. It's different."

Kensaku sighed, annoyed. "Wyna, I know it's hard, but you'll feel better if you tell them!"

Asami glared at him. "Just leave me alone, Keelan!"

Kensaku glared back. "Not until you tell them!"

Finally, Asami spoke again, quietly and a bit coldly. "I want to go home."

"Fine," Kensaku replied, and they walked home with a cold silence between them. Without a word, they proceeded to their respective apartments and closed their doors.

Asami sat down on her couch and put her head in her hands, taking a deep breath. It seemed as if everything was suddenly infinitely complicated. So much had happened today... She had found the one she loved, rejected him, gotten him back, and possibly lost him for good this time. It was all too much. Maybe Kensaku was right, but she was not as strong as he thought she was. Brooding, Asami wrapped a blanket around herself. She gave a bitter, derisive laugh, and curled into a ball, willing herself to have the strength to go on.

After a while, she rose from her position and walked up the stairs to the building's roof, where a small observation deck stood. She leaned on the railing, thinking silently. Her life up to this point was a succession of failures and painful episodes, it seemed. Kensaku may have tried to convince her otherwise, but she could not believe him, for all that she knew he loved her. She had pushed him away yet again, anyway. His help was far from her reach right now.

Asami looked down, and seemingly endless despair engulfed her. The ground was so far below...

_I could end it all now,_ she thought. _No more pain, no more fear...just oblivion._

Asami continued to look down, seriously contemplating her own death. How hard could it be, really?

* * *

Kensaku sat in his apartment brooding...He wished he hadn't hurt Asami like that, but he just wanted her to be happy...and to do that, she would have to face her fears. All evening since the two had returned home, he had been feeling waves of pain and grief coming from Asami, even through the apartment walls.

_This bond thing is not always a great thing to have,_ he thought, annoyed. As soon as the thought finished coherently, he regretted it. The bond was more than worth whatever the two of them were going through at the moment.

Suddenly, though the feelings of grief changed to ones of bleak depression. Most of all, the emotions were overwhelmingly self-destructive; Asami might hurt herself in this condition!

Horrified, Kensaku rushed to Asami's apartment, but she wasn't there. The roof! He came up several flights of stairs to see her leaning over the railing along the edge of the roof, apparently thinking of jumping. Kensaku stared. How could she do this to herself? He had to stop her--how would he live if she was gone?

Asami took one sorrowful, heart-wrenching look back at him, her eyes a mask. Then she turned and leaned further over the railing.


	12. Close Call

**_The Guardian, Part 11  
Close Call_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

Kensaku, still seeing the look on her face, reacted quickly. Since her back was turned, he rushed to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the railing. Roughly, he pulled her into his arms, even though she tried to struggle away.

"Why the hell did you think you could do that, Wyna?" he said, his voice rough with emotion. "I almost lost you!"

Asami stopped struggling and sagged into his arms. "Gods, please, I wanted..." she said tearfully, her voice anguished. "I can't...I don't..." After all, she didn't know what to say.

"Sshhhh," he said quietly, stroking her hair. He reverted to Enyddan, the language of Taerir. "Promise you won't do that again, love... I just found you, and I don't want to lose you again. I just want to help you be happy..."

Sudden guilt plagued Asami. Once again, she hadn't been thinking of him and how he would feel. She stared up at him; he still looked unsure of himself. She softened. Considering suicide was a stupid whim, and one she shouldn't even have considered. Still, the pain reached up and enveloped her.

"You're right, I..." Asami started, swallowing hard before continuing. "I shouldn't have done it. No, I won't do it again." Her voice cracked as she finished, and she began to cry again. "But I don't think it's possible for me to be happy, Keelan. I just don't know what to do anymore..."

The world spun around her, and she felt herself begin to fall to the ground before everything turned black. Then she knew no more.

Kensaku caught Asami and looked down in concerned surprise as she fainted. Seeing her peaceful face, he knew that she had just been overwhelmed.

"Well, lass, we'll have to get you to bed," he said mostly to himself, smiling tenderly. "Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

"And maybe she won't live to see the morning."

Kensaku glanced around him. He narrowed his eyes as the woman who had attacked him earlier that day stepped out of the shadows, flanked by a youma.

He backed away slowly and set Asami's limp form down a few paces away. Hastily, he knelt by her side and pulled a communicator from her pocket, having no idea how he had known it was there.

"This is Kensaku, from earlier today," he sent hastily. "Asami and I are in trouble; we might need some help. I hope you get this... We're on the roof of our apartment building."

Ending the message, Kensaku stood up and stepped in front of Asami. Surprisingly, Midori had not sent her youma to attack yet. She apparently had some sense of a fair fight... Or maybe not, since she was trying to take advantage of Asami's current weakness.

"You're not going to kill her on my watch," he informed Midori angrily. "Not after what your lord did to her before. Tell me; were you present in the past, too?"

Midori crossed her arms, peeved. "No, I wasn't. But I will serve Kado however I must." She cast a sideward glance to her youma. "Kill him."

Kensaku began to back away once again before remembering the pen he had found on his nightstand earlier. Since then, he had been carrying the artifact in his pocket. Thoughtfully, he pulled it out and gripped it tightly. A warm feeling filled him, and when the light cleared, he stood in armor as a warrior of Taerir... Arianrhod Knight, protector of the Guardian of the Staff.

He drew his sword and smiled grimly. "Try me."

With a bloodcurdling laugh, the youma obliged, and Kensaku fought off its attacks.

Midori laughed softly. With Arianrhod Knight's talents employed elsewhere, it would be quite easy to just plunge a dagger between Asami's ribs...

"Oops," she giggled, but gasped as the dagger was kicked out of her hand. Looking up, she found herself staring at Sailor Jupiter.

"We hear you have it in for one of our friends," the tall senshi said angrily. "We won't let you finish with this little plan of yours."

Midori cursed. Beside Jupiter stood the other inner senshi, ready for battle. Midori still wasn't recovered from the earlier fight.

"Some other day, then," she spat, and disappeared.

"Coward," Jupiter muttered, and knelt by Asami, feeling her forehead.

The inner senshi jumped as they heard a howl nearby, and sighed with relief as Arianrhod Knight finished off the youma.

Sailor Venus frowned as Arianrhod approached. Sudden comprehension dawned on her face. "Kensaku!" She gestured to Asami. "What happened?"

Dropping his transformation even as the senshi did, Kensaku hesitated. He knew it would be Asami's choice when and if she told the others about her past, and he couldn't explain her near suicide attempt without explaining about that as well.

"I think it's Asami's choice to tell you," he said quietly. "I don't want to do something that's going to overstep my bounds."

The girls nodded in understanding. Ami frowned thoughtfully, slightly more doubtful and worried about Asami, but left with the rest of her friends.

Alone with the unconscious Asami once again, Kensaku gently lifted the girl and carried her back down to their floor. He entered Asami's apartment and placed her on her bed, knowing the only thing he could do would be to let her sleep it off. Grudgingly, he returned to his own apartment and hoped everything would be alright.


	13. Confession

**_The Guardian, Part 12  
Confession_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

Ami sat in the café, calmly waiting for the others to arrive. Her mind wandered slightly, wondering what it was that had still been making Asami so upset. She had always been attached to the girl in the past, and had to admit that she was particularly worried, this time.

Rei arrived next, closely followed by Minako and Makoto. Usagi skipped in last, pouring out excuses for being late, before she realized that Asami hadn't arrived yet.

"Shut up, Usagi," Rei snapped. "For once, you're okay." She sighed. "I wonder why Asami called this meeting..."

Moments later, Asami walked in, side by side with Kensaku. Smiling weakly, she took a seat in the booth.

"So, Kensaku told me you all stopped by last night," Asami said nervously, feeling embarrassed.

Ami smiled, wishing she could calm Asami's nerves. She knew there was nothing she could do, though, until Asami said whatever it was she had to say.

Rei spoke up. "Yeah, we did. So what's going on, Asami? I take it that last night is part of why you called this meeting..."

Asami sighed. "Yeah. This is kind of important, to me, at least. First... You all remember mainly what happened in our past lives, right? This may not make sense otherwise."

"We all remember some of it," Ami affirmed, cringing. "It's not exactly pleasant, though."

Asami smiled sadly at Ami. "No, it wasn't very happy, was it? But there's something I have to say about it..." Asami swallowed hard, and felt Kensaku's comforting arm around her waist. "You all know that I died before you in the past. Well, there's more to it than that..."

"You all have never seen our real enemy right now-- the one who gives Midori her commands. But his name is Kado, and he was an independent ally of Beryl and Metallia in the past. He was pretty desperate to win their regard, and would have done anything for the cause."

Asami paused before continuing. This next part would be the hardest for her. "To this end, he kidnapped me and extracted some of my memories, to give Metallia an advantage. Afterwards, he returned me to you, and you never knew what happened..."

Asami swallowed thickly once again, crying as she spoke. "Then, after... after Keelan died, (author's note: Kensaku in his past life) I got myself killed. One of the soldiers had an illusion to make him look like Keelan. I fell for it and died on his sword. I failed you all, and my team of the other Gate senshi. With one more senshi, you all might have survived. It's my fault the rest of you died, too."

"That means I betrayed you and the Gate senshi twice...once when I didn't guard myself against Kado, and once when I got myself killed. I won't mind if you never want to see me again."

A grave silence followed. Tears rolled down Asami's cheeks, and she had to fight to keep sobs from wracking her body.

"I understand," she said painfully. "I'll go now..."

She got ready to leave, taking a long last look at the faces of the senshi who once were her friends. Kensaku tightened his hand around her waist as she tried to rise, soothing her and urging her to take her time.

"Oh, Asa-chan, don't go..." Usagi whispered, in a rare moment of clarity. "It's not your fault. You did what you did for love and faith, that's all."

Ami stared at Asami. So this was what had been upsetting the older girl so much.

"We don't blame you for anything," she said quietly. "We all made mistakes back then, and the enemy forces were too strong for us. You didn't do anything to betray us intentionally; anything you did do was solely because of Kado. If you want to be forgiven, you have all of our forgiveness. But it's not your fault." Surprised at her little monologue, she blushed, but smiled at Asami encouragingly anyway.

Asami smiled wearily at Ami. She knew that Ami was the most likely person to accept her, because the two understood each other so well.

"Thank you, Ami...it means a lot to me," Asami replied gratefully, still tearful but a little less out of control. She saw the others nodding as well, and closed her eyes in relief. They wouldn't reject her after all. She grinned, and tears of happiness replaced the tears of pain.

"Thank you everyone..." she said aloud. "You don't know how relieved I am... You all make me feel so much better." She sighed. While she knew that she would always feel part of the blame, she also knew that she could now live with it and have a chance for happiness. She smiled again at the other senshi and leaned into Kensaku's arms.

* * *

Later, as Ami headed home, she continued to smile slightly, glad Asami had the courage to tell them what was wrong. She knew the girl would never completely stop blaming herself, but after bearing the pain for so long, that was to be expected.

_But what about these enemies? If Kado has returned, then we're going to need to be careful..._

Ami sighed. She stopped cold, finding Midori facing her, not ten paces away.

"Well, how about that? A little senshi all alone," Midori sneered. "Don't you know it's dangerous out here? And I'm back to full power, too."

Ami gasped. "What are you talking about?"

Midori chuckled. "You can't fool me, Mercury." The woman began gathering her powers to her.

Ami ducked behind a building frantically and called the other senshi.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Super Sailor Mercury stepped out from behind the building. "We won't let you succeed!" she cried, and prepared her attack. She sent her Mercury Aqua Rhapsody hurtling toward Midori, only to see the enemy step out of the way.

"Not enough, little senshi," Midori laughed. "Try mine on for size."

Mercury yelled as a blast of dark energy came rushing toward her too fast to avoid. She was blown backwards, and groaned with pain as the back of her head collided with the wall of a building.

Dazedly, Mercury looked to her side just in time to see the other senshi, including Sailor Taerir, arrive. She sighed with relief before losing consciousness.

Eternal Sailor Moon glared at Midori. "You won't get away with this."

Midori growled. "Oh really? I happen to think I will." She pressed her hands together, forming an even larger mass of dark energy.

Quickly, Jupiter threw her own attack in an attempt to negate the dark energy. Sailor Venus followed up with her own attack, and Sailor Mars rushed Midori, knocking her onto the ground.

Sailor Moon pulled her own strength together. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Midori howled as the attack hit her, but did not die. Sailor Taerir, silent up to this point, cast one last backward glance to the unconscious Mercury and then turned her gaze to Sailor Moon. She closed her eyes and called her Staff to her.

"If I give you more power, can you try it again?" she asked.

Sailor Moon nodded breathlessly, and Sailor Taerir drew her own energy and drew it through the staff, into her fellow senshi.

Newly-empowered, Sailor Moon once more sent her attack flying in Midori's direction. Painfully, Midori screamed as she had never screamed before and flashed into oblivion, leaving only dust in her place. As the senshi watched, wind scattered the dust across the sidewalk.

Sailor Taerir clutched her staff more tightly and crossed to kneel by Sailor Mercury.

"Gods, Mercury, why didn't you just wait for us?" she whispered. But she knew why Mercury hadn't waited, because she would have done the same. She closed her eyes and let more power flow into her, touching her free hand to Mercury's forehead. As she did so, her clothing changed until she stood garbed as the Guardian of the Staff, in her gown. Feeling a mixture of dark pain and sacred bliss, Asami concentrated her energies. Mercury's wounds healed, and Mercury opened her eyes and breathed deeply.

Sailor Taerir watched the girl worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Sailor Mercury smiled. "Yes, I am now... Thank you. I told you that you had nothing to feel guilty about."

Taerir laughed gently and the senshi detransformed and parted. Asami rejoined Kensaku, who had stood back at Asami's request, and the senshi all headed home.


	14. New Developments

**_The Guardian, Part 13  
New Developments_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

Asami and Kensaku took their time traveling home, enjoying being together for once.

"So, don't you feel better now?" Kensaku chided her gently.

Asami smiled. "I do. You were right, as usual."

Kensaku gazed down into her eyes, kissing her gently. A sudden urge hit him. "Good, because I've got another surprise, lass," he replied, in Enyddan. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box that he had been carrying with him for the last day or so. He opened it slowly.

"Marry me, Wyna," he said softly. Through the link between his mind and hers, he feels the emotions run through her. First confusion, then surprise, then amazement.

Finally, a smile crossed her lips. "Of course..." she begins. "Some day. Just not now. You know there's only you."

Kensaku smiled. "And I'm glad. But you'll at least wear an engagement ring?" He pulled a signet ring engraved with a Celtic cross out of the box.

She nodded. He put it on her, then kissed her again. Hand in hand, the two continued home and settled down for a peaceful evening for the first time in quite a while.

* * *

Kado slammed his fist into a table as he felt Midori fade away. The time had come for drastic measures.

"You won't find me so easy to kill as Midori, senshi," he growled softly. "The time has come."

With a laugh more angry than humorous, he pulled his powers together and perfected his plans.

* * *

Asami groaned and rolled out of bed the next morning. The last night's events had weakened her somewhat, and with her luck, she now seemed to be coming down with something.

"It doesn't look like I'll make it to class today," she muttered, and tried to stand. Nausea overtook her, forcing her to sit back down on her bed. Struggling, she at least managed to shower and dress before settling down on the couch.

Kensaku knocked, and Asami grudgingly rose to let him in. He watched her nervously as she swayed on her feet before gripping her by the waist and guiding her back to the couch.

"What's the matter, lass?" he asked. His voice began to ring in her ears.

Asami sighed, her energy draining quickly. "It's just your typical stomach bug, I guess. But it's worse in me, because my body's defenses are down after last night... Ugh, my head..." Unable to sit up any longer, she went to rest her head on the back of the couch.

Kensaku settled down beside the girl and pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest. "Well, I think you could use someone to look after you. You look just a tad green." [author's note: thanks to Pisces and her Alex character]

Asami lifted her head slightly. "Gee," she retorted, her voice hoarse. "Do you think so?" She placed her head back against his chest.

Kensaku grinned. "At least you still have a sense of humor."

Asami smiled. "Yes, there is that." She groaned and lay down on the couch, resting her head in Kensaku's lap instead.

Kensaku frowned. "I think you need someone to take care of you. I only have one class today anyway; I'm staying here."

"But you don't have to do that, Keelan," Asami protested. "I'll be alright."

"I'm staying, Wyna," Kensaku replied firmly. "I have to, for my own peace of mind. I need to make sure you're okay." He rose and went to the kitchen, digging for a can of broth and heating it on the stove. When he finished, he brought it back to Asami. "Here; you need to get something in your stomach."

Asami shuddered. "I should have realized I was coming down with something."

"No matter, lass... Just rest," Kensaku comforted her gently.

Knowing it was the only thing she was capable of doing at the moment, Asami obliged.

* * *

In downtown Tokyo, Kado appeared in an alley and stepped into the light. He laughed. Good; the place was highly crowded. The senshi would have to respond to a threat like this.

Pulling out a small crystal, he threw it before him, watching dark power radiate from the small item. With a small pop it began to grow, expanding across the street. Once it blocked the way from either side, its power grew, and the passerby began to scream in pain, clamping their hands over their ears.

Kado just smiled. The members of the general public were dropping like flies. The crystal would be enough, until the senshi arrived. Then the real fun would begin.


	15. Loss

**_The Guardian, Part 14  
Loss_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

As Asami lay on the couch, her communicator went off. Kensaku motioned for her to stay there, and checked it himself.

"What is it?" she asked hoarsely.

Kensaku frowned. "It sounds like there's a big fight going on. Kado has finally shown himself."

Asami tried to sit up, alarmed. "We've got to go, then!"

"No, Wyna!" Kensaku replied. Seeing her nervous, crestfallen look, he sighed. "I'll go try to help them out, if you promise to stay here."

Asami sighed and took a deep breath. Knowing this was too important to give up, she lied. "I won't go."

Kensaku nodded, relieved, and ran out the door, transforming on the way.

A minute after he had left, Asami sat up slowly and frowned. Knowing she was too weak in her present status, she drew some superficial strength from her Staff--enough to move around and throw attacks.

_I can't sit out of any more fights,_ she thought determinedly, starting on her way. 

Asami transformed on the way. When Sailor Taerir arrived, Moon had just added an attack. The situation was degenerating quickly, and there were too many civilians in the way. Kado was laughing angrily and preparing to attack the senshi.

Arianrhod Knight stepped to the forefront and threw his own attack as well. Kado growled in shock as a dagger buried itself in his shoulder, but didn't back down. Slowly concentrating power, Kado sent an attack hurtling toward Arianrhod Knight, and Sailor Taerir realized with shock that her counterpart would not be able to dodge the attack. She called her Staff to her, calling more energy to her than she had ever channeled before.

Arianrhod Knight looked shocked as she jumped in front of him. "Taerir Psychic Blast!" she yelled, getting hit as soon as she threw the attack. Kado struggled backward, greatly weakened, but so did she.

"Someone get him!" she tried to yell weakly as she fell to the ground.

_Another stupid move,_ she thought bitterly. _And that was it._

Kensaku was immediately by her side, leaving it to the senshi to distract Kado for the moment. Tears filled his eyes.

"This is it, Keelan...But I had to do it," she said, knowing she had just done herself in.

"Wyna, no," Kensaku protested desperately. "We'll get you help."

Taerir just smiled, tears in her eyes. She reached a gentle hand to his face. "I love you." Then the world went blank.

Kensaku held her body for a while longer, looking at the sky. "Why?" he said, already crying. "WHY?"

Kensaku continued to sit where he had been holding Asami. He knew the others were fighting, but he had no will to help, and wouldn't be able to do much if he tried. When Asami died, his heart had been ripped out. He stood slowly and turned his disgusted gaze to Kado. The enemy was as yet unrecovered from Sailor Taerir's attack, and stood cringing weakly. He would not survive this fight.

"You're going to pay," Kensaku said darkly, once again in his Arianrhod Knight form. "She didn't deserve to die. Especially not for my sake, again."

With a sob-wracked cry, Kensaku rushed Kado and ran his sword through the man's stomach. Kado doubled over and cried out.

The other senshi, sorrow filling their eyes, stepped forward. Silently, they clasped hands.

Sailor Mercury stared at the spot where Sailor Taerir had just been. A cold, detached feeling grew over her as she gazed at Kado. She struggled to regain control of herself, suddenly infuriated. Looking at the others in determination, she called to her all the power she could muster. They did the same.

"For Asa-chan..." Sailor Moon whispered. Full of remembered strength from her fallen friend, Sailor Moon felt a light glow surround her that coalesced until she stood before Kado as Princess Serenity.

"I hope you find peace in the otherworld," Princess Serenity murmered.

With a brilliant flash, five auras joined and crashed upon Kado, who went silently and proudly to his death with the only sign of suffering flashing in his blue eyes, and then faded away.


	16. Mourning

**_The Guardian, Part 15  
Mourning_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

Kensaku looked at the people around him, turning his face to the ground when he could not look them in the eye any longer. Tears still filled his eyes. He still couldn't believe that she was gone. He was shaking now, and he stared up at the sky again.

"Why now?" he said to no one in particular. "What am I going to do without her? You were all her friends... why did she have to be taken away?" The tears continued to roll down his face, and he faced the others.

"I'm sorry," he continued, through the tears which still flowed. "I should have stayed with her. She might be alive then."

The senshi didn't answer, tears streaming down their own faces. They watched Kensaku compassionately. Unable to meet their eyes, Kensaku left them standing there, heading to his own apartment behind eyes blinded by tears. He took a long look at Asami's door before entering his apartment and collapsing onto his couch.

"Gods, Wyna..." he cried, the tears streaming down his face. Even in this life, and before memories had been regained, Asami had been his best friend. Alone was not a prospect he wanted to face right now.

* * *

Still at the scene of the battle, Sailor Moon began to cry as Kensaku left the group. Dropping her transformation, she sat down on a curb and sobbed.

"She shouldn't be dead," Usagi whispered, still crying. She looked up at the others, her voice louder. "Senshi aren't supposed to die like this! They're not supposed to die for good before they've even lived!"

Sailor Mercury detransformed as well. This was one situation in her life when she didn't know what to do. For a moment, she stared uncomprehendingly at the other senshi before clearing her eyes.

Slowly, she walked past the others. No matter how hard she tried to obliterate the scene from her mind, she kept seeing the pain-stricken look on Kensaku's face as Sailor Taerir had disappeared. _He'd just found her, and now she's gone..._

Overwhelmed by something her logic couldn't make sense of, Ami ran from the others with a choked cry. Reaching the park and curling up under a tree, she tried to reconcile what had happened with her own feelings of disbelief and denial.

Moments later, the others caught up with her.

"Ami-chan..." Usagi spoke first. "Ami-chan, are you okay?"

Ami stared up at the others. "No, I'm not. We watched her die. It shouldn't have happened. I should have done something to stop it! I just don't know what!" Helplessly, she tried to brush the tears away.

The other four girls joined her under the trees. Tears ran down their faces.

"There was nothing any of us could do," Rei told the other girl. "It's hard, but there wasn't." She began to cry harder. "But she helped us defeat Kado in the best way she knew how, and she'd want us to go on now. She's saved us."

Usagi looked around bleakly. "If I wasn't so stupid... maybe she could have been brought back."

Makoto shook her head. "There wasn't enough time." The taller girl's eyes sparkled with moisture. Her pride told her that she should have done something, but she had to accept that there was nothing to be done.

Ami looked up, trying to regain her composure. "We all need time to think. It hasn't sunk in yet, that's all. We should all go home and rest. School's over by now, anyway."

Knowing they were helpless to do anything else, the girls all agreed.

* * *

At his apartment, Kensaku still sat with his head in his hands. Never in his life had he felt as devastated as he did at this moment. _You should have protected her; it's your job! She had barely gotten a chance to live yet, and we were all helpless when it came to the last. It wasn't her time. All she ever did was give... Gods, I don't know what I'm going to do without her._

Finding no consolation, he turned the TV on quietly and watched it until morning, losing himself in the dubious excuses for plotlines. In the morning, he was less tired than emotionally battered. Today he would face his first real day without Asami.

Gasping, he rushed to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and then looked in the mirror. His eyes were shadowed, and he looked miserable, as if his life had lost its meaning. Leaning against the bathroom wall, he slid to the floor and let his tears of mourning come once again.


	17. New Beginnings

**_The Guardian, Part 16  
New Beginnings_**  
By Taerir  


* * *

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. Any concepts, characters, world names, plotlines, and so on not found in the Sailormoon television series or manga are the sole property of the author, Taerir, copyright 1999. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author. 

* * *

In a deserted area in the park, a soft glow pervaded the air. Asleep in a ball, a figure appeared. The young woman awakened slowly, sitting up and brushing her chin-length red hair from her eyes. Standing up, she straightened out her white sundress and looked around, still getting her bearings. Finally feeling steady again, she made her way out of the park.

She headed to a building, tears building in her eyes. Stopping at the door to an apartment, she stopped before knocking, and saw herself trembling. Steeling herself, she knocked on the door.

Kensaku opened the door and stared.

"I'm back," Asami said uncertainly, trying a smile.

Kensaku remained silent, still looking shocked.

Asami frowned. She knew she looked a little different; she had gained about six months in age, and was probably a little too thin since nutrition was different where she has been spending her time. She backed away, the tears coming again.

"I know it's strange..." she said uncomfortably. "I can leave, if you want. But it really is me." She started to turn to go, still seeing Kensaku hesitate.

Kensaku stayed frozen in his tracks for a moment. _Asami? It couldn't be!_ But the girl standing in front of him looked so much like her... She turned back to him, and Kensaku saw a stream of emotions running through the girl's eyes. Finally, she regained control and spoke, repeating what she had said before.

"It's me, Keelan," she said. "I've come back."

It certainly sounded like her... Kensaku decided to try mindspeech, which should be possible for him with no one but Asami, on her. He took a step toward her.

_...Wyna...?_ he sent.

Her eyes softened and began to tear up. _Yes._

That was all it took. In a second, Kensaku had made his way to the chair, scooped her into his arms, and sat down with her in his lap. He looked at her once, tears filling his own eyes, then kissed her. Sobbing, she cupped his chin in her hands and kissed him back. After a long while, they both pulled away, their sobs subsiding. Kensaku gazed at her face, wondering if this was really happening. He deliberately closed his eyes, leaving them that way for a while, and then opening them again to see her face.

Kensaku smiled slowly. "You're still here," he said in Enyddan.

Asami laughed out loud, replying in Enyddan as well. "Aye, love, I'm still here... and I'm staying."

Kensaku laughed too, and kissed her again, looking into her eyes. "Good. You're so beautiful... I didn't know what I was going to do without you." He feigned a wry expression. "You're a little too thin, though."

"Well, nutrition is a little different where I've been," Asami smiled.

Kensaku's expression turned distant. "Wyna, what happened?"

"You were right, Keelan; it wasn't my time." She smiled again as he stared. "Let's just say I spent some time in the otherworld. We get to see everything that's going on, over there. That's how I knew what you were going through, and I'm sorry that I put you through that." She paused and swallowed hard. "But anyway, the Taerir Gate can't go unguarded, and there is no one to take over as Sailor Taerir or Guardian of the Staff. So they gave me a little extra training so that I could fulfill my duties better, then sent me back. The time I spent there was worth about six months, so physically I'm also that much older. And I'm not technically a senshi anymore."

"What are you, then?"

Asami drew in a breath. "A Guardian. For a Gate senshi, it's like the next step up-- a warrior without all the catch phrases and things. A Guardian is the Gate senshi's fully-evolved form."

Kensaku remained silent for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "I can understand that, I think. But don't you need to go see the others?"

Asami sighed. "Yes, I do. But give them time to wake up. It's early in the morning yet." Her eyes softened. "And I want some time with you first."

Smiling in wonder, Kensaku pulled her close and kissed her again.

* * *

Two weeks later, Asami had reunited with the other senshi and had just finished her last day of high school. Ami had been the most relieved to discover Asami had returned, and Usagi had regained her peace of mind, knowing that another senshi had not died for good.

"I should have known better," she had said abashedly. Asami had just laughed gently.

Her fiance's arm around her waist, Asami fervently hoped that the senshi would see some peace, at least for a little while. Goodness knew they had been through enough difficulties lately.

Kensaku looked down at her. "So, we'll be going to the same university now."

Asami smiled and gazed out across the lake, where she and Kensaku had spent a quiet evening in each other's arms. "I think I can handle that." She narrowed her eyes in mock severity. "I gotten my memories back, I've died twice… I can manage going through more school."

Simply glad to have her back, Kensaku grinned and pulled her closer.


End file.
